Un Lestrange à Poudlard
by FannyLightMoon
Summary: Harry est partit à la chasse aux Horcruxs avec Hermione et Ron, mais après que Ron soit partit il fera des découvertes qui changeront sa façon de voir les choses./BAD Dumbledore/Hermione/Ron/Ginny/parents Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Fils Perdu**

NDA : Bon, c'est la première fois que j'écris un fiction donc si c'est un peu... maladroit au début, c'est NORMAL.

L'histoire débute au Ministère de la Magie dans les reliques de la mort partie 1.

* * *

Après avoir stupefixé Dolores Ombrage, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mary Cattermole* quittèrent en courant la salle d'audience avec l'horcruxe, poursuivis par une dizaine d'agents du Ministère. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, ils se dépêchèrent de refermer les portes et Harry les plaqua sur la paroi du fond en faisant barrière de son corps entre eux et l'agent qui tentait encore de les attraper. Alors que les employés du Ministère leur envoyaient des sorts, Harry lança un Protego Totalum.

Une fois les quatres arrivés dans le hall, les 3 griffondors se hatèrent de quitter le bâtiment mais Mary, croyant toujours être en présence de son mari, retient Ron. Il se prit dans le rôle, la prit par les épaules et lui dit :

-Mary, rentre chez nous. Prends les enfants, je te rejoindrai là-bas. Il faut qu'on quitte le pays, tu comprends ? Mary, fais ce que je te dis !

Alors Mary l'embrassa langoureusement. Pendant ce baiser endiablé, Ron reprit son apparence d'adolescent et le vrai Mr Cattermole arriva en marcel blanc et caleçon.

-Mary ? Qui est-ce ?

Mary se détacha aussitôt de Ron, en état de choc.

-C'est une longue histoire. Ravi de vous avoir connu ! Dit celui-ci avant de filer avec ses 2 amis qui n'avaient pas loupé une miette du spectacle.

A peine s'étaient-ils retournés que des personnes criaient.

-C'est Harry Potter ! Regardez, là-bas ! C'est Harry Potter !

Ils se retrouvèrent donc de nouveau poursuivis par les aurors, créant la panique dans la foule. En plus de ceux-ci, Yaxley, chef du Département de la Justice Magique et mangemort, les attaqua. Pour les semer, Harry fit voler des feuilles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et fit en sorte qu'elles restent collé au gens. Yaxley réussit à s'en débarrasser et continua de les attaquer alors que les cheminées se fermaient les une après les autres.

Désespéré, Ron lanca un Expelliarmus à l'aveuglette et fit mouche. Mais le mangemort ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et sauta dans le cheminée à leur suite. Ron et Yaxley se battèrent alors pendant le trajet, Yaxley s'accrochant au bras du griffondor. Celui-ci réussit à lui faire lâcher prise avant leur arrivée.

 **PDV DE HARRY POTTER :**

Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'étais dans les bois. Je cherchais directement l'horcruxe et j'entendis Hermione, pleurant et bégayant :

-Ca va aller, ça va aller ! Harry ! Harry ! Vite, dans mon sac, il y a un flacon marqué «Essence de Dictame**» !

En meme temps, j'entendis Ron gémir de douleur sans en connaître la raison. Je me jettais sur son petit sac en perles et fouillais dedans. J'en sortis un livre, puis un second et enfin une lettre. Intrigué, j'en oubliais un instant Ron pour me focaliser sur cette dernière et je remarquais qu'elle était récente et portait le sceau du professeur Dumbledore. Alors que j'allais l'ouvrir, Hermione me rappela à l'ordre et je repartis donc à la recherche de ce foutu flacon. Ne le trouvant pas, je me décidais enfin à utiliser la magie.

-Accio Essence de Dictame.

Le flacon dans les mains, je me rapprochais d'Hermione et vis désormais le bras de Ron complètement désartibulé.

-Bien, ouvre-le !

-Hermione, son bras !

-Je sais, ouvre-le ! Ca va aller Ron ! Ca risque de piquer un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?! On avait prévu de retourner au Square Grimmauld !

-On y était ! Shuut ! Encore une goutte Ron. On y était mais Yaxley lui avait agrippé le bras. Comme il a vu notre destination, je me suis dit qu'on ne pouvait pas rester là-bas alors je nous ai emmené ici mais Ron a été désartibulé. Ca va aller Ron.

Après l'avoir soigné, Hermione se lèva et, les mains pleines de sang, se mit dos à moi, lèva sa baguette et dit :

-Protego Totalum ! Salveo Maleficia !

Intrigué, je demandais :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Des sortilèges de protections. J'ai pas envie d'avoir de la visite comme l'autre soir dans ce café. Et toi ?! Tu n'as qu'à monter la tente.

-Quelle tente ? Où est-ce que tu veux que je trouve une tente ?

Mais elle était déjà partie sans rien dire de plus. Mais où veux-t-elle donc que je trouve une tente ? Attendez, elle n'a quand même pas... Je fouillais de nouveau dans son sac et en sortis une tente XXL. Ha si en fait ! Elle a de tout là-dedans.

Le lendemain, alors que l'on était tous les 3 devant l'horcruxe, Hermione me dit :

-Toi d'abord.

Je me lançais donc :

-Evanesco !

En se raprochant, on vit qu'il n'avait pas une égratinure. Se fut donc à Hermione :

-Incendio !

-Expulso, Diffindo, Reducto !

Puis je passais aux informulés mais rien à faire, il restait intact et ça m'énervait. Finalement, j'acceptais ma défaite et le mis autour de mon cou, sous ma chemise. Je vis Ron et Hermione me regarder curieusement. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait mauvaise mine. Il était plus pâle qu'un cadavre et il avait des cernes qui pourraient rivalisé avec les tâches d'un pandas. C'est finalement Hermione qui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut le mettre en sécurité en attendant de pouvoir le détruire.

C'est à ce moment là que Ron parla pour la première fois :

-C'est quand même bizarre. Dumbledore t'envoie chercher tous les horcruxes mais il ne te dit rien sur la façon de les détruire ? Ca ne te chiffonne pas un peu toi ?

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Ron était dans la tente à écouter les informations sur sa radio et Hermione était partie plus loin pour reflechir en paix alors que j'étais assis devant la tente et que la radio de Ron commençait à me taper sur le système quand je ne puis me plaindre plus longtemps car j'eus une vision. Quand je repris conscience, Hermione était de retour.

-Je pensais que ça ne t'arrivait plus? Il faut que tu fermes ton esprit.

J'ignorais ses paroles et lui expliquais ce que j'avais vu.

-Voldemort cherche quelque chose que Gregorovitch avait mais qu'il n'a plus. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il veut cette chose à tout prix, comme si sa survie en dépendait.

Après ça, je me levais et commençais à me prendre la tête avec Hermione. Elle comprit rapidement que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et que c'était l'horcruxe qui me manipulait. Du coup, elle me l'enleva et me dit :

-On le portera à tour de rôle.

Dans la soirée, je vis Hermione, qui était de garde, se lever et s'éloigner du camp. Elle avait sûrement entendu un bruit. C'est alors que je vis deux rafleurs. Je reconnus Scabior avec sa silhouette de fil de fer, sa tête horrible, ses dents pourries et ses long cheveux gras. Quand je la rejoignis, je l'entendis marmonner :

-Il m'a senti ! C'est impossible, il m'a senti !

-Hein ?

-Harry ! Scabior a senti mon parfum.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu vois, il est parti.

Alors qu'on retournait au camp, je lui demandais :

-Hermione, quand est-ce qu'on pourra reprendre la route ?

-Pas pour l'instant Harry. Ron est blessé et il ne survivra pas au transplanage.

-Dans ce cas on marchera.

Ainsi, dès le lendemain matin, on commença à se deplacer à pied mais je voyais bien que Ron était de plus en plus mal. Et puis un soir, quand Hermione trouva le moyen de détruire l'horcruxe, Ron et moi on se disputa. Il quitta le camp et Hermione resta. Après quelques heures à attendre que Ron revienne, on décida d'aller dormir mais cette lettre de Dumbledore m'empêcha de trouver le sommeil. Je profitais donc que Hermione soit endormie et que Ron soit absent pour la chercher. Je pris très discrètement le petit sac violet d'Hermione et cherchais la lettre mais comme on ne trouve jamais ce qu'on veut dans ce sac je chuchotais :

-Accio lettre de Dumbledore.

* * *

*Femme accusée lors du procès et dont Ron se fait passer pour le mari.

**Essence de Dictame : Elle permet de soigner les blessures.

Le Petit Guide Des Sortilèges :

-Stupefix : Empêche les mouvements d'un adversaire.

-Expelliarmus : Désarme un adversaire.

-Accio : Fait venir un objet jusqu'au possesseur de la baguette.

-Protego Totalum : Bouclier de protection.

-Salveo Maleficia : Sortilège de protection.

-Evanesco : Fait disparaître définitivement une chose.

-Incendio : Permet de mettre le feu.

-Expulso : Provoque une explosion.

-Diffindo : Sortilège de découpe, permet de trancher quelque chose.

-Reducto : Rapetisse un objet.

Voilà le 1er chapitre. Bon, celui-ci c'est juste l'histoire réelle mais avec de légères modifications mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît quand meme^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Je reviens pour le 2eme chapitre!

* * *

La lettre était dans mes mains mais la seule différence avec la dernière fois que je l'avais tenu était qu'elle avait été ouverte. J'en profitais pour la regarder plus en détail. Elle paraissait récente mais ça je l'avais déjà remarquer. Le plus étrange était qu'elle n'était adressée qu'à Ron et Hermione, je n'y étais pas mentionné. Après avoir remarqué plusieurs détails et défais plusieurs sortilèges, je pus regarder le contenu. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait une simple lettre que je depliais et lus sur le champ.

 _Chers Mr. Weasley et Mlle. Granger_

 _Tout d'abord, je vais bien et vos inquiétudes à mon égard dans votre précédente lettre sont infondées. Je préfèrerai que vous vous concentriez sur votre mission._

 _J'ai décidé pour vous, Mlle. Granger, que vous devrez rester avec « l'autre » pour qu'il vous voit comme une amie qui ne le lâchera jamais et qui sera prête à tout pour l'aider._

 _Quant à vous, Mr. Weasley, je vous demanderai de mettre l'horcruxe autour de votre cou. Mais attention, le but de celui-ci est d'obscurcir vos sentiments. Faites en sorte de vous disputer avec « l'autre » puis partez. Vous reviendrez environ une semaine plus tard en disant que votre séparation vous a fait prendre conscience à quel point il est important pour vous._

 _Si vous réussissez vos missions respectives un virement supplémentaire de 10 000 gallions sera ajouté en plus de vos salaires. Bien sûr il ne doit en aucun cas avoir des soupçons sur vous ou sur lui-même. S'il venait à apprendre qu'il est Silver Lestrange, « l'autre » ira sûrement immédiatement rejoindre ses parents, Rabastan et Adriana Lestrange anciennement Zabini, et la colère de ces deux-là en plus de celle de sa marraine folle Bellatrix et celle de son parrain sadique Rodulphus seraient très dur à encaisser._

 _Mlle. Granger, vous avez eu une excellente idée avec la mort de Sirius Black. Une récompense s'impose. Il était devenu dangereux et il allait sûrement tout révéler à « l'autre », ce qui nous aurait mis en fâcheuse position. Je voulais aussi vous tenir au courant que je ferai probablement tuer Severus prochainement. Il y a des risques qu'il ait vu le dressage de « l'autre » chez les Dursley pendant les cours d'Occlumentie et il commence à avoir des doutes. « L'autre » ne doit pas l'apprendre._

 _Tâchez aussi de ne pas oublier les doses quotidiennes de filtre d'amour que vous devez lui donner._

 _Je compte sur vous !_

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Juste... ! J'étais sur le cul là... Déjà, vu le surnom affectif qu'ils m'ont donné, je ne pense pas qu'ils me portent dans leurs cœurs. Et puis comment ça des doses de filtre d'amour ?! C'est lâche et franchement malhonnête ça! Ensuite, la mort de Sirius ! C'est l'oeuvre de mes soi-disant alliés ! Je suis choqué et blessé. Et pour finir, le plus important, Je suis un Lestrange ! Je sais qui est Rabastan Lestrange mais je ne connais pas Adriana Zabini, peut-être fait-elle partie de la branche Italien des Zabini. Ca veut dire que je suis de la famille de Blaise Zabini !

Finalement, le côté de la lumière n'est pas aussi blanc qu'on le pense. Si ça se trouve c'est peut-être pareil avec le côté des ténèbres. Peut-être qu'ils sont moins méchants qu'on ne le dit. En tout cas, maintenant, je sais que l'Ordre du Phoenix est un ennemi et que j'ai une vraie famille.

Malheureusement, nous sommes presque au combat final et il est bien trop tard pour aller voir Voldemort et lui dire qui je suis réellement.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de retourner avec ma famille et vite. Il me reste quelques heures avant que Granger ne se réveille. Et oui, Granger, finit le « Hermione » ! Vaut mieux pas rêver, faire une potion qui me ferait remonter dans le temps n'est pas possible. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas les ingrédients nécessaires, et je pense qu'ils ne se trouvent pas à chaque coin de rue, et puis, franchement, vu mon niveau en potion... !

Bon, je pense que je devrais plutôt faire des recherches au niveau des enchantements, c'est déjà plus à ma portée. Une fois décidé, je fouillais à nouveau dans le petit sac pour en sortir le maximum de livres qui pourrait m'aider puis j'allais m'asseoir un peu plus loin et commençais ma lecture.

Au bout de deux heures, je n'avais rien trouvé ! En plus le temps m'était compté puisque je devais trouver une solution avant le réveil de Granger. Vu qu'elle ne me voyait que comme une source de revenus, je n'avais maintenant plus aucun remord à la laisser seule ici.

J'avais bien trouvé des sorts pour rajeunir et retourner à l'époque correspondant à mon âge mais se n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Il fallait que je sache toujours qui je suis vraiment et les rôles de Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron.

Oh ! Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Je retournais dans la partie chambre de la tente et chuchotais :

-Accio retourneur de temps.

Et le petit collier arriva dans la paume de ma main. Je ne sais pas s'il pouvait retourner à une date aussi loin mais, de ce que j'avais compris dans son utilisation, plus la date était lointaine, plus l'objet pomperait de la magie à l'utilisateur. Pas grave ! Ce n'est pas la magie qui me manque en réserve.

Maintenant que je savais comment j'allais remonter dans le temps, il fallait que je choisisse la date à laquelle j'arriverais et ce que j'y ferais. Bon, pour la deuxième question, j'irai voir mon ancien moi et je lui révèlerai tout ce que j'ai appris sur Dumbledore, les Lestrange et le reste. Pour la date par contre j'hésitais. Soit j'arrivais avant la résurrection de Voldemort, soit après. Les deux ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients.

Soudain, j'entendis les draps se froisser et je me retournais vers la source des sons. Avec horreur, je croisais le regard endormi de Granger.

-Harry ?

Plus le temps d'hésiter, je reglais le retourneur de temps pour après la résurrection de Voldy et actionnais le collier, juste avant que Granger ne m'attrape. C'est la dernière chose que je vis avant de disparaitre.

Quand je retombais sur mes pieds, je me retrouvais à Poudlard et je sus que j'étais arrivé à destination. Enfin je prendrais ma vie en main.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

sunakotatji: Merci pour ton review et j'espère que tu auras hâte de lire tous les autres chapitres^^.

adenoide: Moi non plus je n'aime pas Ron et Hermione. Dès que je les ai vu dans les films, ils ne m'ont pas plu. Dans le 1er film COMME PAR HASARD Ron Weasley, fils d'une des seules familles du «bon coté», est le 1er à le rencontrer et à lui dire que les Serrpentards sont mauvais... Moi je voulais que Harry accepte l'amitié que lui avait proposé Draco !

stormtrooper2: Merci pour l'originalité! Ma 1ère idée était que l'histoire commence en cours de potion et que Harry soit en binôme avec Neville qui loupe la potion et que Harry apprenne comme sa ses origines. Mais j'ai eu l'idée du voyage dans le temps et je l'ai trouvé mieux. Par contre pour les nombreuses fautes de conjugaison...oui je l'avoue je suis une cacahuète pour ça mais pour ma défense certaines fautes sont dû au correcteur d'orthographe.

* * *

Chapitre 3

J'étais arrivé sous le saule cogneur qui, pour une fois, ne bougeait pas. Il n'attaqua même pas quand je pris appuis sur lui pour me remettre du voyage, comme s'il voulait m'aider. Mine de rien, c'est pire que le transplanage ! En plus, remonter de 3 ans! J'avais l'estomac en compote et je ne parle même pas de mon mal de crâne.

Bref, après m'être ressaisi, je cherchais un plan pour pouvoir approcher mon ancien moi quand il serait sans Granger et Weasley. Foutu caractère de Gryffondor! J'aurais dû mieux réfléchir à un plan avant de retourner dans le passé. La carte des Mauraudeurs m'aiderait sûrement, je la sortis donc de mon sac, préparé avant de commencer mes recherches, et dis :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Et comme d'habitude, le parchemin se remplit d'encre, laissant apparaitre Poudlard. Par contre, il y avait un léger problème. Ma carte montrait que le professeur Rogue était assis derrière le bureau du directeur et je ne voyais pas mon ancien moi. Et merde ! J'ai compris ! La carte représentait le plan de l'école à ma vraie époque, c'est pour ça que Rogue était dans le bureau directorial et que je ne trouvais pas mon ancien moi. C'était chiant de dire «mon ancien moi», je vais dire Harry Jr, ça ira plus vite.

Par contre, j'allais devoir récupérer l'autre carte car Harry Jr était quasiment tout le temps avec les parasites. Je devais aller la chercher dans le dortoir, heureusement que j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité. Je l'enfilais donc et me dirigeais vers le dortoir des Gryffondors près de la Tour de l'Horloge.

Grâce aux différents passages secrets que j'avais découvert, j'arrivais très rapidement au 7ème étages devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame vêtue, comme d'habitude, de sa robe de soie rose. Je lui dis le mot de passe qui, par chance, ne changeait qu'une fois par an et le portrait pivota pour révéler un trou dans le mur.

La salle commune était meublée avec beaucoup de gros fauteuils moelleux, une cheminée et des tables. Il y avait également un tableau d'affichage qui permettait aux élèves de connaitre toute les annonces : la liste des grimoires d'occasions à vendre, le règlement d'Argus Rusard, le programme des séances d'entrainement aux Quidditch, les annonces concernant les dates de sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les propositions d'échanges de cartes de Chocogrenouille et des messages concernant les objets trouvés ou perdus. Parfois, on pouvait y trouver des petites annonces des jumeaux Weasley pour trouver des cobayes.

Au fond de la salle, il y avait deux escaliers : l'escalier des garçons, qui menait aux sept dortoirs des garçons (un pour chaque année) et l'escalier des filles, qui menait aux sept dortoirs des filles (un pour chaque année également). Bien sûr, il y avait un sort sur les escaliers des filles pour qu'une alarme se déclenche si un garçon posait un pied sur la première marche et continuait d'avancer. L'escalier se transformait alors en un long toboggan de pierre, faisant ainsi glisser le malheureux jusqu'au sol de la salle commune.

Revenir ici me faisait revivre pleins de souvenirs tristes ou joyeux. Je revoyais nos soirées avec Granger et Weasley à parler à coté du feux ronronnant. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à la nostalgie maintenant, j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire. Je continuais donc mon chemin en faisant attention à ne toucher personnes sur mon passage pour ne pas que ma présence soit découverte et montais dans mon dortoir, celui des 4ème année, que je partageais avec Weasley, Neville, Seamus et Dean.

La pièce était circulaire et chaque élève dormait dans un grand lit à baldaquin avec un couvre-lit, d'épais oreillers et des rideaux de velour rouge pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Il y avait deux grandes armoires et une table de chevet à côté de chaque lit avec une cruche d'eau et des verres sur un plateau. Au bout de chaque lit se trouvait une malle où ils pouvaient mettre tout ce qu'ils voulaient et, entre chaque lit, se trouvaient de petites fenêtres. En hiver, des bouillottes étaient placées dans leurs lits en soirée, quelques heures avant qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Je me dirigeais vers mon ancien lit, y soulevais le matelas et prononçais «Vif D'Or» en fourchelang. Le parchemin apparut et je m'en emparais avant de filer vers la sortie. Je me dirigeais vers la Cabane Hurlante qui me servirait de refuge au cas où l'occasion de parler à Harry Jr en tête-à-tête arriverait dans plusieurs jours.

Et j'eus raison de le penser car je ne pus enfin éloigner les parasites que 3 jours plus tard. Granger et Weasley étaient partis à une réunion secrète de l'Ordre du Phoenix, sûrement pour parler de comment ils allaient utiliser mon argent. Bref Harry Jr était seul à la tour d'Astronomie et je l'y rejoignis en faisant attention de ne pas me faire repérer. Une fois arrivé, je l'appelais et, quand il me vit, il pointa sa baguette sur moi.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Même si ça paraît dingue, je suis toi dans 3 ans.

-Mais bien sûr...

-Tu veux que je te parle de Smith et Thomas, nos deux soldats de plomb que Dudley a cassé sous nos yeux avec sa bande de crétins arrogants quand on avait 12 ans.

-Mouais... Ca ne suffit pas.

-Avant la rentrée en 3ème année, on a gonflé la tante Marge parce qu'elle avait dit que Lily et James étaient des ratés.

-OK, c'est bon je te crois ! Mais pourquoi tu es ici ? Et comment tu es ici ?

-Je suis venu te dire que le monde n'est pas ce que l'on croit. J'ai réussi à m'échapper avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent.

-Qui ?

-L'ordre du Phoenix.

-C'est quoi ?

-Durant la première prise de pouvoir de Voldemort dans les années 1970, Dumbledore rassembla un groupe de personnes pour le combattre. Ils se nommèrent eux-mêmes l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était composé d'une grande variété de gens, sorciers ou Cracmols. Cette diversité est la vraie marque de l'organisation mais aussi une clé de la philosophie de Dumbledore, directement opposée au comportement élitiste et discriminatoire de certaines familles comme les Malefoy, les Black et Voldemort lui-même. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre sont morts pendant la première ascension de Voldemort vers le pouvoir dans les années 70.

-Ah ouais quand même. Mais où est le problème ?

-Je suis tombé sur une lettre que Dumbledore avait envoyé à Granger et Weasley. Nous... Enfin... Tu n'es pas Harry Potter mais Silver Lestrange. Tu es le fils de Rabastan Lestrange et Adriana Zabini et tes parrain et marraine sont Bellatrix et Rodulphus Lestrange. Granger et Weasley sont payés par Dumbledore avec l'argent que tu possèdes à Gringotts pour te surveiller et ils te donnent du filtre d'amour. Ils nous ont même surnommé « l'autre ».

-Vrai-vraiment ?!

-Je ne plaisanterais pas avec ces choses là ! Allons voir quelqu'un qui pourra nous le confirmer si tu veux.

-oui.

Je remis ma cape et on se dirigea en silence vers les cachots froids et humides. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je frappais. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue pas content du tout, surtout après avoir vu qui avait frappé.

-Potter ? Que diable faites vous ici ? Êtes-vous aussi bête que votre père ?

J'enlevais ma cape et pus admirer la tête de poisson de Rogue.

-Bonjour professeur. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Il nous laissa passer sans discuter et nous présenta un canapé où nous assoir. Une fois installé, je décidais d'aller droit au but.

-Bon, je vais faire simple. Ce que je vais vous révéler est très important alors je voudrais un serment inviolable.

Il me regarda un long moment et le fit finalement sans rechigner donc je continuais.

-Je viens du futur et, suite à un concours de circonstance, j'ai appris que j'étais Silver Lestrange. Je me suis donc dépêché de revenir dans le passé pour le changer mais Harry Jr ici présent reste septique donc nous sommes venus vous demander une potion de parenté pour lui prouver qu'il est bien Silver Lestrange.

Après avoir pris le temps de digérer l'information, le maître des potions se leva et fouilla sur l'une de ses étagères pour y attraper une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu nuit avec des paillettes argentés. Il revint vers nous avec la dite potion et un parchemin vierge.

-Il faudrait que l'un de vous boive cette potion puis qu'il verse une goutte de son sang sur le parchemin.

Je bus la potion qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas un goût infecte et pris la lame qu'il me tendait pour m'entailler le doigt, juste assez pour faire tomber une seule goutte sur le parchemin.

Immédiatement, celui-ci absorba la goutte, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage, puis des mots apparurent. Nous étions tous penchés au dessus pour pouvoir observer le résultat.

 _Prénom : Silver Orion_

 _Nom : Lestrange_

 _Statut : Sang-Pur (porté disparu)_

 _Date de naissance : 2 juillet 1980_

 _Père : Rabastan Lestrange_

 _Statut : Sang-Pur_

 _Mère : Adriana Lestrange (Nom de jeune fille : Zabini)_

 _Statut : Sang-Pur_

 _Parrain : Rodulphus Lestrange_

 _Statut : Sang-Pur_

 _Marraine : Bellatrix Lestrange (Nom de jeune fille : Black)_

 _Statut : Sang-Pur_

La salle resta longtemps silencieuse, personne n'osait briser le silence qui c'était installé. Se fut Harry Jr qui parla en premier :

-Alors c'est vrai...

-Harry, promets moi que tu essayeras de rencontrer nos parents et de réaliser notre rêve : avoir une famille.

-Oui, je te le promets.

 _ **PDV Harry Jr :**_

Après avoir promis, je vis mon futur moi sourire, comme apaisé et content, avant de se transformer petit à petit en brume et de disparaitre toujours avec son sourire heureux.

Ça y est, le futur à changer. Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer et cette fois, je ne serai pas seul.


	4. Annonce

**Annonce**

Salut! Bon je suis désolé mais se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais pour demander si sa dirai à quelqu'un de devenir mon/ma beta reader parce que je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe, grammaire, etc... et certain me l'on fait remarquer (plus ou moins gentiment)

Si tu es intéressé(e) tu peux m'envoyer un message privé ou un review^^

Je vais aussi répondre dans ce chapitre au review que certains m'ont envoyés, j'en ai 12 et pour moi c'est ÉNORME.

* * *

 **Review:**

stormtrooper2: Merci et j'espère que tu auras toujours aussi hâte de lire la suite à chaque chapitre!

Indomptee: Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!

Aya31: Merci !

Ellie: Merci et comme tu le peux le voir j'écoute ton conseil^^

adenoide: Pareil et c'est se que je compte faire ;)

Chachou: Pas besoin de dire des choses aussi méchante... Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à regarder ma fic et je sais que je ne suis pas doué avec tout ça, je n'ai un bac L... Moi je veux juste poster des histoires qui me semblent bien...

TeZuKa j: Merci!

Morgane93: Merci beaucoup! Sa m'encourage à poster plus^^

snarryfanforever: Oui je suis entrain de le faire c'est juste que j'ai un peu moins de temps en ce moment.

Guest: Merci merci merci! Je continuerai d'écrire parce que c'est trop fun

lyluna: Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite car j'arrive pas à être régulière et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi donc... mais j'essaierai de poster le plus vite possible^^

fuyuchan30: Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi! Mais je suis trop triste qu'il n'ai pas filmé la vrai rencontre entre Harry et Draco car pour moi le fait que Draco soit le 1er personnage que Harry rencontre est très important. On voit bien que Dumby est manipulateur, même dans le film ils montrent que Dumby a laissé Harry grandir pour le sacrifier! Ha ha ha et je suis très contente que ma fic te plait.

* * *

VOILÀ ! A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

La salle resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Je relevais les yeux et les plantais dans ceux de Rogue, je voyais bien qu'il était déstabilisé par mon regard neutre, sans émotion.

-Professeur ? Je voudrais vous rappeler que vous êtes sous serment inviolable et que si, par miracle, vous réussissiez à le contourner, j'apprécierais que personne ne soit au courant de ces découvertes.

-Vous n'en parlerez pas à vos proches ?!

-Non. Je sais que Granger et Weasley se font payer par Dumbledore avec mon argent et Harry Sr m'a bien dit de ne faire confiance à personne. Vous êtes maintenant la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance.

-Pas même Remus et Black ?!

-Non. Je sais que Remus est votre amour et que vous lui faites totalement confiance mais maintenant que je vois toute l'ombre que cache la lumière je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

-Bien !

Je m'installais plus confortablement et saisis la tasse de thé fumante que Rogue avait déposé en face de moi pour y boire quelques gorgées avant de reprendre la discussion.

-Professeur ? Pourriez-vous m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end pour que nous puissions nous rendre à Gringotts ? Je souhaite arrêter les vols dans mes voûtes.

-C'est d'accord. Mais éclairez-moi. Sur qui porte vos doutes par rapport à leur loyauté envers vous et pour qui vous êtes sûr de la trahison ?

-Je doute de tout le monde sauf de vous. Pour ce qui est des traîtres, je sais qu'il y a Granger, Dumbledore et les deux plus jeunes Weasley.

On parla ensuite pendant une bonne heure de ce que l'on ferait à Gringotts et des possibles problèmes que nous pourrions y rencontrer. Je repartis quelques minutes avant le retour de Remus qui habitait avec la terreur des cachots depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Granger et Weasley me tombèrent dessus. Maintenant qu'on m'avait ouvert les yeux je voyais clairement la malhonnêteté et l'hypocrisie se dégager d'eux.

-Harry ! Où étais-tu ?! On t'a cherché partout !

-Avec Hagrid.

Puis je montais dans le dortoir pour aller dormir, épuisé par les nouvelles de la journée.

J'attendais Rogue dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard, une cape achetée par hiboux dissimulant mon identité. J'avais dû supporter les deux parasites pendant toute la semaine et il m'avait fallu un tel niveau de self-contol pour qu'ils me lâchent pendant la visite à Pré-au-Lard que je m'étais étonné moi-même. Je vis alors Rogue arriver en vitesse vers moi.

-Dépêchons nous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

Puis il me prit le bras pour transplaner. On arriva dans une autre ruelle, j'avais l'estomac douloureux mais c'était largement plus supportable que le voyage dans le temps.

Rogue me tira vers Gringotts dont la façade aussi blanche que la neige dominait les boutiques alentour. La banque était dotée d'un portail monumental en bronze, gardé par un gobelin en uniforme, et auquel on accédait par un escalier de marbre blanc. En passant la porte, on arriva dans le sas où deux gobelins étaient postés de chaque côté des grandes portes en argent sur lesquelles était gravé un poème en guise d'avertissement :

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Après avoir franchit les portes du sas, on pénétrait à l'intérieur d'un vaste hall tout en marbre. Dans cette salle se trouvait un long comptoir où travaillaient près d'une centaine de gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets. On voyait de nombreuses portes qui devaient sûrement permettre d'aller dans les sous-solsoù se trouvaient sûrement les chambres fortes de la banque. Je me dirigeais de moi-même vers le comptoir d'un des gobelin où était posé en évidence une plaque d'or au nom de «Gripsec». Rogue prit la parole.

-Bonjour. Nous voudrions vous parler en privé.

-C'est impossible, au revoir !

Impatient, je sortis une bourse pleine de galions et la déposa devant lui. Son regard tomba sur moi, puis sur la bourse qu'il savait rempli d'argent, puis encore sur moi. Il sourit, prit le petit sac et se leva.

-Suivez moi s'il vous plait.

Il nous fit entrer dans une salle immense remplit d'objets luxueux et coûteux.

-Bon ! De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? Si c'est pour la gestion de vos voûtes, je vais devoir refuser car je m'occupe déjà de la grande famille des Potter.

-Inutile

J'enlevai ma capuche et remontai ma frange pour montrer ma célèbre cicatrice.

-Oh monsieur Potter ! Vous devez être venu après avoir enfin reçu notre courrier ?!

-Pardon ? Vous devez vous trompez, je n'ai jamais reçu de courrier de votre part.

-Mais enfin, depuis votre 1ère année à Poudlard nous vous envoyons des lettres concernant vos voûtes! D'ailleurs vous devriez réduire la quantité d'or que vous prenez car vous avez plus dépensé en quelques années que votre père en toute une vie.

-C'est cela la raison de ma visite ! J'ai découvert que Dumbledore et beaucoup d'autres personnes se servaient dans mes voûtes. Je suis donc venu ici pour stopper ceci. A part pour les fournitures scolaires, aucun galion ayant quitté mes voûtes n'a été sorti avec mon consentement.

-Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Se fut Rogue qui repris la parole.

-Mr. Potter pourrait avoir les relevés de ses voûtes ?

-Bien sûr. Veuillez patienter quelques instants que j'aille chercher les documents.

Gripsec se leva, partit au fond de la pièce et prononça des mots en Gobelbabil. Quelques secondes plus tard, un coffre hautement sécurisé apparut. Le gobelin l'ouvrit, fouilla un peu et en sortit un paquet de feuilles. Il revint vers nous les bras chargé de documents, les posa sur son bureau, s'assit puis commença à les éplucher.

-Bon, par quoi commençons-nous? La lettre et le testament de votre père, vos voûtes, vos objets et propriétés immobilières, vos parts d'actions ou votre statut au sein du monde magique ?

-Je vais suivre l'ordre que vous venez de donner donc je voudrais commencer par le testament de mon père. Mais pourquoi pas une lettre de ma mère ? -Parce que le testament doit être rempli par Lord Potter et uniquement Lord Potter.

Gripsec me tendit un vieux parchemin jauni et corné que j'ouvris et lus.

 _A mon bébé,_

 _Harry, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous sommes mort ta mère et moi mais nous devons te révéler plusieurs choses. On comptait le faire quand tu serais assez grand pour comprendre mais comme nos vies sont en danger Lily et moi avons préféré te l'écrire._

 _Premièrement,_ _tu_ _n'es_ _pas_ _notre_ _fils_ _biologique_ _même_ _si_ _nous_ _te_ _considérons_ _comme_ _tel_. _Tes_ _vrais_ _parents_ _sont_ _Rabastan_ _Lestrange_ , _descendant_ _de_ _la_ _riche_ _famille_ _des_ _Lestrange_ _et_ _Adriana_ _Zabini_ , _descendante_ _de_ _la_ _riche_ _famille_ _des_ _Zabini_ _et_ _plus_ _précisément_ _la_ _branche_ _Italienne_ _qui_ _est_ _la_ _plus_ _puissante_ _de_ _la_ _famille. Tu es donc l'héritier des Potter et des Lestrange._

 _Deuxièmement, tu ne dois pas faire confiance à Dumbledore et à tous ceux qui se disent faire parti de la lumière. Ces gens là cachent beaucoup de ténèbres. Méfie-toi surtout des Weasley ! Malgré leur apparence sympathique, ils sont très avares. De plus, Dumbledore tentera par tous les moyens de te manipuler. J'espère juste qu'il ne t'a pas mis chez les Dursley._

 _Troisièmement, j'imagine que Dumbledore t'a raconté qu'on était des Griffondors et que j'ai passé des années à courtiser Lily mais c'est faux. En réalité, Lily est une sang-mêlée qui est allée à Serdaigle et moi je suis allé à Serpentard, comme tous mes ancêtres. Pour ce qui est de notre amour, il existe chez les sang-pur une tradition : au 5 ans de l'enfant, les parents lui lance un sort qui leur permettra de connaitre le nom et quelques informations sur son âme-soeur. Quand les 2 âmes-soeurs se verront, ils sauront qu'ils sont destiné à être ensemble. Et contrairement à ce que pense le monde magique, les sang-purs n'ont aucun problème avec le fait de marier un de leur enfant avec un ou une né(e)-moldu car pour eux tout ce qui compte c'est que le gendre ou la belle-fille apprenne les traditions et les rites sorciers. C'est pour ça que Lily et moi nous sommes mariés tôt. Les Potter sont des Serpentards à 100% donc ne crois pas le vieux fou. Certains de tes ancêtres ont écrit des livres sur les traditions et les rites sorciers qui maintenant sont tellement célèbres parmi les sorciers qu'ils sont vendu dans toutes les langues et tout enfant qui veux en savoir plus les lit._

 _Pour finir, nous adhérons totalement aux idées de Tom Jedusor, ses objectifs ne sont pas mauvais, c'est ce que dit le vieil homme qui est mauvais. Une dernière chose, comme Lily a un mauvais pressentiment nous avons préféré utilisé le sort d'âme-soeur sur toi mais comme tu n'as pas 5 ans nous n'avons eu que 2 informations : ton âme-soeur sera un homme qui ira à Serpentard._

 _Adieu mon petit ange_

 _James Potter_

Je me retenais de pleurer, il fallait que je me reprenne et que je découvre au plus vite l'ensemble de la supercherie qui durait depuis ma naissance.

-La suite s'il vous plait.

-Bien. Pour vos voûtes, on était fait:

- _un virement tous les mois de 30 000 galions depuis 5 ans pour Mlle. Hermione Granger et Mr. Ronald Weasley_

 _-un virement tous les mois de 20 000 galions depuis 4 ans pour Mlle. Ginevra Weasley_

 _-un virement tous les mois de 100 000 galions depuis 15 ans pour Mr. Albus Dumbeldore et Mr. Cornelius Fudge_

 _-un virement tous les mois de 20 000 galions depuis 3 ans pour Mr. Remus Lupin_

 _-l'achat de 3 manoirs pour Mr. Cornlius Fudge et 5 manoirs et une villa moldu pour Mr. Albus Dumbeldore_

 _-Un prêt de 200 000 galions pour le terrain et la maison de la famille Weasley qui n'a toujours pas été remboursé_

-Eh bien... Ils se sont bien servi... Veuillez continuer s'il vous plait.

-Ensuite nous devons aborder le sujet des vos possessions.

-Je vous écoute.

-Et bien vous possédez 2 manoirs en Grande-Bretagne, 1 manoir en Irlande, 4 manoirs au Etats-Unis, 1 manoir en Corée du Sud et 1 manoir en Thaïlande. De plus, vous êtes le propriétaire des manoirs que vous avez acheté pour Mr. Dumbeldore et Mr. Fudge et de toute la propriété, terrain compris, des Weasley. Pour ce qui est des objets, beaucoup de livres extrêmement rares sont maintenant chez Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Lupin et Mlle. Granger et un nombre important de parures, robes, tenues en tout genre sont chez la famille Weasley.

Je suis pétrifié, pourquoi Remus se servait dans mes voûtes ?! Je regardais le professeur Rogue qui était livide, pâle comme un mort.

-La-la suite...

-Et bien, nous passons maintenant à vos parts d'actions et votre statut dans la société sorcière. Pour commencer, vous avez beaucoup de parts d'actions, que ce soit du côté sorcier ou du côté moldu et toutes vous les citer me prendrait sûrement des heures alors que votre temps ici est limité je crois. Donc je vais nommer uniquement celle qui vous rapporte le plus d'argent. Vous avez 75% des ventes pour la potion capillaire Lissenplis car l'un de vos ancêtres en est le créateur, 40% des ventes pour le magasin «Barjow et Beurk», 25% des ventes pour la boutique de prêt-à-porter «Guipure», 55% des ventes pour la firme moldu «Apple» et 47% des ventes pour le magasin de bonbons «Honeydukes».

-C'est énorme.

-En effet. Pour votre statut dans la société, vous serez à votre majorité ou si vous vous émencipez Lord Potter Black Lestrange car vous êtes le seul descendant Lestrange et les Potter et les Black ont fait de vous leur hériter. Vous avez donc 3 votes au Magenmagot ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Vous avez un contrat de mariage signé par votre tuteur magique Albus Dumbledore qui vous fiance avec Ginevra Weasley ainsi que votre testament.

-Je n'ai jamais écris de testament ! Que dit t-il en résumé ?

-Eh bien que si vous mourrez avant d'avoir épousé Ginevra Weasley, vous lèguerez tous vos biens et titres à la famille Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbeldore, Remus Lupin ainsi qu'a l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Je n'ai jamais écrit ça ! Comment ça se fait que ce soit devenu mon testament officiel ?!

-Grâce au sceau des Potter qui a été apposé dessus et qui prouve que vous l'acceptez.

-Je n'ai pas en ma possession le sceau des Potter, ça doit être le directeur de Poudlard qui l'a.

Je fulminais, ce vieux fou avait réussi à m'avoir.

-Mr. Potter ? Voulez-vous que j'annule tout ceci ?

-Bien sûr ! Pouvez-vous faire autre chose ?

-Evidement ! Pour ce qui est de l'argent, nous pouvons tout faire revenir dans vos voûtes. Pareil pour les objets. Et pour les manoirs achetés à votre insu, nous pouvons les revendre ainsi que les meubles qui s'y trouve comme dédommagement. Et enfin nous pouvons vous apportez maintenant le sceau des Potter et briser la contrat de mariage et le testament.

-Non ! Attendez un peu ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que je sais tout... A quand remonte le dernier versement ?

-Il date d'une semaine.

-Donc il me reste trois semaines pour monter un plan sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Gripsec, je ne veux plus qu'aucun galion ne sorte pour ces personnes. Je voudrais que vous mettiez en suspend tous les projets que vous aviez pour me dédommager, il me faut du temps. Attendez soit ma lettre soit deux jours avant les versements.

-Bien Monsieur. Si je peux me permettre, il me semble apercevoir beaucoup de sorts en tous genres sur vous, puis-je les examiner ?

-Je vous en pris.

Le gobelin se leva et m'incita à m'asseoir sur le canapé richement décoré qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois assis, il posa ses mains à plat vers moi à environ 10 cm de mon visage, comme s'il touchait un champs de force et il commença à réciter des formules en Gobelbabil. Je vis Rogue se rapprocher pour n'être plus qu'à quelques pas de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard Gripsec s'éloigna de moi et parla.

-Vous avez en effet plusieurs sorts comme un grand nombre de sorts de bridage pour votre magie, un sort qui modifie votre apparence, un sort de contrôle léger, un sort de bridage intellectuel, un sort repousse-créature, un sort pour que les moldus vous haïssent et plusieurs autres mais je viens de citer les plus importants.

-Pouvez vous les retirer ?

-Oui.

-Par contre, pourrais-je avoir quelque chose pour cacher ma véritable apparence ? Je ne veux pas voir mon nouveau physique non plus.

-D'accord mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous voir ?

-Je ne me regarderai pas réellement tant que je ne serai pas auprès de mes parents.

-Bien.

Severus prononça une incantation et fit apparaître un collier ras-de-cou noir avec une émeraude au milieu et me le tendit.

-Tenez. Cela cachera votre veritable apparence.

J'acquiesçai et le mis puis me tourna vers Gripsec.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez commencer.

Il se remit dans sa position précédente et, petit à petit, je sentis ma magie déferler en moi, comme si je la retrouvais après des années de séparation.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais serein et tout était clair dans ma tête. Maintenant j'avais 3 semaines pour établir un plan me permettant de me retrouver avec ma famille.

 **Désolé pour le retard~ maintenant il est posté et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci à fuyuchan30 pour la correction^^ Tu me sauves la vie mais aussi les yeux des lecteurs.**


End file.
